Generally, the present application relates to comparative insurance quoting and rating. Particularly, the present application relates to vehicle insurance, although the principles set forth herein may be applicable to other types of insurance—e.g., home owner, renter, property, life, health, and others.
Insurance products are priced according to various factors. For example, vehicle insurance may be priced according to an underwriting class that may account for factors such as a driver's age, gender, location, driving record, and type of vehicle to be insured.
While there may be some similarities in the types of information that are accounted for when pricing an insurance policy, different insurance providers may arrive at different rates, even when customer's set of circumstances is substantially the same. Some vehicle insurance purchasers or customers may want to purchase the lowest priced policy. Comparative insurance rating or quoting is one way of addressing the wants of these customers. Through comparative insurance rating, a customer can compare the insurance rates from a variety of providers or agents. This is helpful for the customer. It would also be helpful to provide techniques that can help the providers or agents during the comparative insurance rating processes.